


Cornerian Standard Time

by spacenintendogs



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Oneshot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i just want them all to be friends.... we need more fics like that, the scenario came into my mind and i ran with it, this is post star fox assault, wolf has ptsd and so does fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenintendogs/pseuds/spacenintendogs
Summary: Sargasso is in the clutches of the Cornerian Army after the Aparoid Invasion, much to the surprise of both the Star Fox and the Star Wolf teams, Star Wolf having just come back from "laying low," and are now staying with the Star Fox team on the Great Fox until they can figure out how to get Sargasso back. Peppy's general now, and Falco finds himself thinking about the arrangement rather late at night, only to find someone else up with him and the clocks on the walls.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Cornerian Standard Time

Falco rummaged quietly through the refrigerator, searching for something that would suffice as a light, but filling midnight snack. He'd woken up for no reason other than his stomach growling at him. He _did_ have a smaller dinner than normal, he wasn't used to not being able to get a full plate of seconds.

Picking up a small yogurt cup, Falco set it down on the table, closed the refrigerator and searched for a spoon in the dark. His eyes had to readjust again since the light the fridge provided was gone. He didn't want to turn on the kitchen light, mostly out of respect for everyone else living on the Great Fox.

Which meant Star Wolf now. This was really something he couldn't entirely wrap his head around. Sure, Falco knew _why_ Star Wolf was living with them, and they've been fine so far, but a small part of him did not trust them. It wasn't entirely unwarranted, they'd been enemies longer than they'd been friends.

Well, friends was probably a strong word. They all tolerated each other well enough. Okay, maybe Slippy was actually their friend, but that was it at the moment. Star Wolf simply needed a temporary place to stay until they could find a way to get Sargasso back from Cornerian Forces. 

Falco sat down, spoon in hand, and stabbed it through the foil lid on the yogurt cup. He opened it the rest of the way and started eating. 

That had come as a surprise to _all_ of them, having Star Wolf find Sargasso under the control of Corneria after literal _years_ of the Sargasso Space Zone being ignored. Fox was actually the one that offered Star Wolf a place to stay, mostly as a way to even things out. Star Fox destroyed parts of Sargasso, Star Wolf saved Star Fox twice, it was only fair, in Fox's mind. Which again, Falco understood, but how long until they all couldn't stand each other?

Falco scraped the bottom of the yogurt cup, licking his spoon. He tossed the yogurt cup into the garbage and put his spoon in the sink. He stretched, his feathers puffing out for a brief moment before he deflated back down.

He supposed he should go back to bed. The clock on the wall read 1:26 a.m. CST. Falco was glad they went by Cornerian time for the most part, it helped keep their sleep schedules intact.

Falco turned into the hallway only to almost scream as someone wrapped their arms around him, hugging him very tightly. Who, the FUCK, was this, and why were they awake?

Falco moved to shove whoever it was off, only to feel them shaking, almost violently. He found himself hugging back, trying to sooth them by slowly rubbing his hand up and down their back. They had fur, so that took out two possibilities off the bat. They were too tall to be Fox or Krystal, so that left… Panther or Wolf.

They shifted, Falco not feeling anything indicating an eye lens, but rather the nose of a canine. It was Wolf.

"Hey, Wolf, what's uh, going on?" Falco whispered. It was difficult to not feel awkward, especially given that hours ago they'd been bickering and calling each other nasty names. 

"I thought I was alone," Wolf's voice was uncharacteristically not like himself. "I thought I was alone,"

"You're not alone," It came out before Falco could stop himself. _No duh, Lombardi, he knows he's not alone that's why he's hugging you._ Falco thought. _Then again, maybe he needs to hear it? I'm really not the person who should be doing this._

Falco gently pulled away, "Why don't we go sit down on the couch?" Wolf was still shaking, but thankfully not as bad. He nodded. "Alright, c'mon" Falco put an arm around Wolf's shoulders. He didn't really know why, he just felt like Wolf probably still needed some form of contact.

Once they were in the makeshift living room, Falco sat Wolf down. He went to turn on the lights, only to hear Wolf let out one of those whines that canines made when they were upset. "Hey, I'm not leaving ya, I'm just turning on the lights," Falco pushed the button. "There, see?"

Falco froze. Not because Wolf's fur was in disarray from sleep. Not because the fur on Wolf's cheek under his eye was wet from tears. But because his missing eye was in full view for Falco to see. In any circumstance, Wolf O'Donnell would absolutely not want Falco Lombardi to even get a glimpse of his empty eye socket.

Wolf was staring at him. Probably waiting for Falco to come back next to him. Falco moved, sitting next to Wolf, on the side he could see from. Falco felt like he was intruding, like he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to see.

"It itches," Wolf said, "And it hurts," He had to be talking about his missing eye. Phantom pains. Falco was very much familiar with those.

"Yeah, I know," Falco pulled Wolf close again, "The same happens with my legs."

"Your legs." Wolf repeated softly. 

"Mhm," Falco began to absentmindedly run his fingers through Wolf's hair. "You surprised those rumors are true? Okay, actually they're only true in my case, and I didn’t lose them in an accident,”

“What happened?”

“My family and I had them amputated when I was a kid, my family has a genetic disorder that causes muscle problems, makes it difficult to grow, especially in the legs. My mom has to use crutches to get around, the disorder weakens the spine,” Falco rolled up his pajama pants to give Wolf a full view of his legs. “At the time when I was a kid, a way to prevent any of that from happening was to just cut them off, so I did,” Falco said. “Now I’m a cyborg,” _Please laugh, please laugh, please laugh-_

Wolf only forced a small smile. _Damn it._ “But you still… feel them?”

“Yeah, as you said they kinda just itch, like I need to scratch but all I’m gonna end up scratching is metal,” Falco unhooked one of his robotic legs, “Or nothing,” he pushed up with his hands against the cushion, turning himself just enough to show Wolf what was left. “It never really hurts though, but it sometimes will feel like something is there when there isn’t. I always found it weird, since I’ve had these longer than I had my… actual legs, by this point,” Falco hooked the leg back in.

“Does your head still hurt?” Falco asked. Maybe he should’ve offered to get ibuprofen or something before. “I can get you something if you need it,”

Wolf only nodded, rubbing his temples with his fingers. He was staring ahead, distant. Falco didn’t like this, not in the slightest. He preferred Wolf antagonizing him and being all smug about being tough shit, because at least he was smiling when he did that. It wasn’t necessarily a truly happy smile but it was a genuine one. 

“Alright, the ibuprofen we’ve got is in the medical bay, and I’m not leaving you alone, so you’re gonna have to come with me,” Falco stood, holding out his hand.

Wolf took his hand, “Okay,”

Falco led him down the hall. He was glad the hallways were wide, and that he practically had them memorized by this point. His vision in the dark wasn’t great, well most people didn’t have good vision in the dark. Avians though, generally had it worse. Falco kept a tight grip on Wolf’s hand as he led him down the hall. Past the hall that led to the hangar, make a right… there. Falco pushed the button, unlocking the door to the medical bay. He flicked on the lights.

“You can sit wherever while I look for the ibuprofen,” Falco offhandedly waved to the multiple chairs and beds. Wolf sat at the end of the bed closest to the door. 

“Are we the only two here?” Wolf asked. “On this ship?”

“Wolf, you’re on the Great Fox, and no, we’re not, everyone else is asleep right now,” Falco felt his gut twist.

“Are Leon and Panther here?”

“Yes, they are,” Falco said, “You’ve all been staying here for about a month now,” There was no way Wolf was in his right mind, and all Falco could do was help him ride this out, whatever this was. He’d have to ask Leon and Panther what was going on once they woke up. Falco looked up at the clock. 2:13 a.m.

Falco found the ibuprofen, it wasn’t where it was supposed to be. And of course he had been the last one to use it. _Nice job_ , Falco thought, for once knowing how the others felt. Would he start putting things where they actually belonged? He’d have to see.

“Do you usually take one or two pills?” Falco asked.

“I take three,” was the reply.

Falco looked at the bottle. _Up to four, but don’t take more than four within 24 hours, okay, he should be fine with three then. I’m guessing three is all that works for him._ Falco opened the bottle, shaking it, having more than he needed to come out. He sighed loudly, turning his head up. “Damn it,” he muttered, getting the extra that had gone onto the counter and putting them back inside the bottle. 

Falco brought the ibuprofen and a small paper cup of water to Wolf, who had stopped shaking entirely. Falco hoped that was a good sign.

“Thank you,” Wolf took the ibuprofen very easily. For some reason that made Falco feel unsettled. How many times has Wolf needed to take some kind of pain pill? 2:21 a.m.

“Who else is here? On the Great Fox?” Wolf asked.

“Oh, uh, Fox, Krystal, Slippy, and ROB- ROB 64, I mean, the robot,” Falco counted with his fingers. “So, counting me and you, as well as Leon and Panther, there’s eight of us,”

“Where’s Peppy?”

“He’s on Corneria, he’s general now,”

“He has Sargasso, right?”

“Right,”

Wolf huffed, “Right…”

Falco crossed his arms, leaning back against the counter. He wanted to ask what woke Wolf up, but should he? Was he even allowed to? Was it his place? He could try to ask, it might be best, so Falco can explain better to Panther and Leon later. 

“Is it alright if I ask what woke you up? I wasn’t being too loud trying to find a snack was I?” Falco made himself smile. He didn’t want to accidentally work Wolf up again because of whatever was causing this.

“No, I woke up in a dark room and didn’t know where I was,” Wolf said.

"But what woke you up?"

Wolf's eye widened, his hand gripping the paper cup too tight, crushing it. "I thought I was alone."

"But you're not."

"I thought I was alone for hours. I thought I was left drifting again. I thought this would be the time they wouldn't be able to find me." Wolf was starting to shake again, and Falco didn't know what to do except kneel down in front of him and hug him. 

"You're not drifting, you're not alone," Falco said.

"But I was,"

"Was it a dream, Wolf?"

Falco felt Wolf shake his head against his shoulder. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"It wasn't a dream, because it's happened so many times, it's going to happen again, and I'm going to die,"

How many of those times were caused by Star Fox? By Fox? Hell, even by me? Falco thought. 

"You're not going to die," Falco couldn't bring himself to say that it wouldn't ever happen again. How could he promise something that'll most likely happen, won't happen again? Especially since that risk would always be there, every time he flew in his Wolfen.

"But it's going to happen again,"

"It's not happening right now," Falco was at a loss. _I'm not the person he should be talking to._ He glanced at the clock over Wolf's shoulder. 3:01 a.m. Should he wake up Leon? Or Panther? Hell, even Krystal or Fox or Slippy would be more helpful than him.

"It has to be happening right now," Wolf was clinging tightly to him. "It has to,"

"Wolf, we're in the medical bay on the Great Fox, because you had a headache and you needed some ibuprofen." Falco thought maybe if he said what they'd been doing, it'd help. "Does your head feel better?"

"It's not as bad,"

"Okay, so the ibuprofen is starting to work," Falco said, "Good,"

"I'm so tired, I just wanna sleep," Wolf's voice wavered. Falco could feel the sleeve of his shirt getting wet. _Cry it out, you got it. Hopefully it'll help, at least a little bit._

"You are sitting on a bed," Falco said. "You can sleep here," Falco slowly pulled away, but kept his hands on Wolf's arms. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes."

Falco stood back up, stretching as he silently did a fake yawn. He'd always heard that if someone yawned in front of someone else they'd start yawning too. Maybe it'll help? He was reaching at this point but he just wanted Wolf to rest. 

Wolf yawned and rubbed whatever tears were left from his eye. Huh, so it did work.

Falco climbed onto the bed, pulling back the blankets, laying down. "Next to me," Falco patted the pillow, Wolf crawling up and then practically collapsing next to him. Falco tucked Wolf in, and then propped himself up with his pillow. It'd be easier to keep an eye on Wolf sitting up.

Falco ran his fingers through Wolf's hair, Wolf's shivering subsiding and his breaths becoming more shallow until he passed out. He made sure Wolf was really asleep. There was no way Wolf wouldn’t be allowed to sleep in, he deserved to. And Falco figured that he needed to get some sleep too, might as well try for a bit. He looked up at the clock one more time.

4:40 a.m. CST

Falco woke up, feeling like he’d gotten no sleep despite the clock indicating he’d been asleep for almost two hours. 6:30 a.m. Fox would definitely be waking up. Wolf was thankfully still asleep, to Falco’s relief. Falco had to keep back a small laugh upon seeing Wolf’s tongue sticking out ever so slightly, softly snoring away without a care in the world. He looked more like himself than he did awake last night.

Falco still wasn’t too sure if he should leave yet. If anything, he should try to get back to sleep, but they’d left the lights to medical bay on, and he was more than sure he’d left the lights to the living room on as well. Fox better not say anything about it, wasn’t that important in the moment, Falco thought, settling back under the covers. Wolf was a heater, which was putting it lightly. The medical bay was always so cold, so Falco didn’t mind in the slightest. 

Before he could even close his eyes, the door to the medical bay opened. Falco sat up, putting up a hand and pressing a finger to his lips. Leon nodded and quietly went around the bed to Falco’s side. 

“What happened?” Leon whispered. 

“I was about to ask you the same question. He ran into me in the hall, all panicked, clung onto me and said he had thought he was alone,” Falco said. He hoped their whispering was quiet enough to not disturb Wolf. “He had phantom eye pains, so I got him some medicine in here, and then I didn’t wanna leave him alone so we slept here, and that was about two hours ago,”

Leon shut his eyes, grimacing. “He’s been going through this for as long as I’ve known him, even before. And he’d finally started to improve, and then the Aparoids happened. After he decided we’d distract them for you all to get to the Queen, he focused on keeping them away from you all, as well as me and Panther, and we tried to do the same for him but we weren’t enough, and his ship got infected,”

Falco’s beak parted, processing what he’s heard so far. He hesitated, “Did he get infected?”

“Yes, he did. The scar’s not too bad from the surgery, starts on his left collarbone and stops at the shoulder blade on his back. He’s been wanting to find a professional to get help and talk about it. He won’t even tell me or Panther what he heard those… things say in his mind. It didn’t help that his ship was left drifting for a brief moment until Panther and I could get it cabled up and we got out of there right before the Homeworld was destroyed, but he was already unconscious by that point,” Leon said, “Got him back to Sargasso where he underwent the surgery, soon after we left to lay low, and you know the rest,”

Falco shook his head, “He needs professional help,”

“And who’s going to give it to him willingly? He’s needed to see a professional since he was a child, but what he used to not be able to afford due to money, he now can’t afford it due to his place,” Leon said, “No one would want to help an outlaw who used to work for Andross, because that means he can never be fixed,”

“What if we pay for it,” The offer tumbled out of Falco’s mouth before he could remind himself that he should talk to Fox first about these things. And even if Star Fox did pay for it, Wolf was still Wolf. More accurately, the perception of Wolf was still the perception of Wolf. 

“You’ve all already done enough, and I doubt money from Star Fox would actually help, it would instead have people think less of you,”

“In the grand scheme of things, who cares about that?” Falco knew it’d be hard on them, but the Lylat Wars were almost ten years ago, and given everything that happened last year, they could get over it. 

“We can talk to him about it when he wakes up-”

“I’m already awake,” Wolf’s voice cut through. Falco and Leon winced. “Been awake for a bit now,”

“You can go back to sleep, didn’t mean to wake you,” Falco said.

“Thanks for the offer for paying for my psychiatric needs, but Leon telling you no one will take me, is true, no one has and no one ever will. I can afford one just fine, so that’s not the issue,” Wolf sat up. He cleared his throat, or attempted to. Falco figured it was probably dry. “And I’m… sorry about last night,”

“Do you remember what happened?” Falco asked. 

Wolf shrugged, “Bits and pieces, but I’m familiar enough with waking up to feeling like I had everything sucked out of me. And I do remember you showing me your legs and I remember that whole thing, which by the way, robotic legs are sick,”

Falco snorted, “Thanks,”

“But I also remember mostly, you holding me,” Wolf said. He looked so guilty.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Falco said, “Don’t feel bad about it,”

“You sure? I’ve been here for what, a month and newsflash: despite the fact we’ve known about each other for years, we don’t exactly know each other, and I don’t wanna make you feel like you have to help me and I don’t wanna make you feel like I’m pushing you into too much,”

“Wolf, Fox goes through something similar, ever since he was a little kid. He barely remembers his mother but he remembers the explosion that killed her, it’s a reason why he hates driving when we’re on Corneria or any planet and we can’t walk or fly. If he absolutely has to get in a car, he’ll check the whole thing, the same routine each time, to make sure there aren’t any explosives, even when he knows there aren’t any.” Falco said. “He’s been seeing a psychiatrist on and off for years, so he’s certainly better than he was, but it’s still something he goes through,”

Wolf only nodded. “Yeah, well, my… episodes started back on Venom, when the original Star Fox came. I was one of the pilots James McCloud shot down, I’d crashed into a hangar and debris from a nearby explosion went through my cockpit and into my eye, and it trapped me. I was awake, I thought I’d been abandoned, but then I woke up in the hospital.”

Falco cringed upon hearing James McCloud’s name. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Wolf in the eye. 

“And it was the Lylat Wars, being shot by Fox, left drifting in space a few times before I could make it back to Venom or wherever the closest base was, it was too much. Aparoids have only made it worse.” Wolf said, “And before you get all apologetic, I don’t blame Fox, most of the time it was us attacking you, and it comes as a risk with this type of work, ‘work,’” Wolf air quoted. “And I know there’s always a chance of it happening again, and there always will be for as long as I fly,”

There was a knock at the doorway. Wolf groaned, “Speak of the devil,”

“I’m guessing it was you guys who left the lights on in the living room?” Fox smiled. Falco proceeded to flip him off.

“How the hell did I know you’d bring that up,” Falco said. Fox shrugged.

“How long have you been standing there?” Leon asked. Fox shrugged again.

“When I came up I heard something about my dad, and then here we are now,” Fox leaned against the doorway. “You guys can explain everything to me later, but right now, what do you guys want for breakfast? Panther suggested waffles,”

“That sounds really good, actually,” Falco placed his hand over his stomach, realizing how hungry he was. “Yeah, waffles are good. Also, Wolf having the day off sounds good too,,”

“Falco, I’m fine,” Wolf said, rather crankily. Thank god he’s mostly back to himself. Falco thought.

“You look like you barely got any sleep, same to you, Falco,” Fox said. “We all might as well use today to rest, but I don’t think you guys will want to stay in the medical bay. We can set up the sofa for one of you if you want, otherwise you can stay in your rooms,”

“Can’t believe you’re making me get up,” Wolf slid further under the covers. Fox walked over and swatted Wolf with the back of his hand. Wolf emerged from the blanket, swinging a pillow at Fox who laughed as he ran out the door and down the hall. Falco was almost pushed off the bed trying to dodge the pillow when Wolf swung back. 7:00 a.m. They got up from the bed, Leon behind them as they headed towards the kitchen.

“Too early for your bullshit, McCloud!” Falco shouted down the hall. He could hear Fox’s laughter. _I doubt that he only heard Wolf talk about James and everything after that, he was probably listening for a good while. He’s gonna bring it up while we’re eating._ Falco thought.

Krystal had apparently gathered everything they needed to make the waffles, along with an assortment of things to go in the waffles. Falco went down the line, searching for one specific thing. Blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, there was whipped cream to put on top...

“Really? No chocolate?” Falco scoffed.

“May I remind you that there’s three canines and one feline here and that we can get sick? If you want chocolate then be my guest, but make your’s after everyone else’s,” Fox scolded. Falco narrowed his eyes at Fox, who chuckled. “I’m not going to make everything for you, even if you got no sleep last night,”

“Thanks, you’re a pleasure,” Falco sneered.

“Thanks, I try,” Fox quipped, wasting no time. This was normal for them, and it made Falco feel a bit better. He was still ready to drop and pass out, but Wolf was sitting up and rolling his eye. _He’s not wearing his eye patch or lens! Shit!_ Falco noticed Slippy and Krystal shifting a bit uncomfortably in their chairs, glancing at Wolf’s eye or rather, lack thereof.

Panther walked in and his breath hitched, “Uh, Wolf?”

“Hm?” Wolf didn’t move, his face resting in his palm, trying to stay awake.

“You’re not wearing your eye patch, or your lens,” Panther pointed to his own eye, before curling his hand into a fist and biting it. 

“I know, no point in wearing it if I’m going to be sleeping all day after this, and I’m not going anywhere.” Wolf shrugged. Leon and Panther looked shocked, to say the least. Falco didn’t want to say it was because of him, but it was more than likely because of him. Or Wolf was too tired to care. Or maybe both, Falco wasn’t entirely sure. 

Wolf turned his attention towards Slippy and Krystal, “What is it bothering you? Seeing a hole in my face where my eyeball should be?” He sounded harsher than he should have been, and Falco didn’t know what to think. It was somewhat rude Krystal and Slippy were staring like that, but he didn’t have to be an ass about it. Falco could tell by Krystal’s face she was talking to Wolf via telepathy. _Krystal please help him relax a bit._ Falco prayed.

Wolf sat back, sighing, “Sorry, Slippy and Krystal,” he muttered, but not insincerely. "Didn't get much sleep, not an excuse, but…"

"Why didn't you get any sleep? I've got some melatonin if you need it!" Slippy offered. _I doubt that'd help._ Falco thought sadly.

"Thanks, but no, I don't think that'd help. I've tried it in the past," Wolf said. "This is more than your standard insomnia,"

"Yeah, about that," Fox began. _Knew it_. Falco thought. He crossed his arms, tapping his finger against it, waiting for the talk that was most definitely going to either make or break everything.

"I did hear… basically everything." Fox admitted.

"You said when you came up you heard something about your dad," Leon retorted.

"Yeah, when I came up to the door," Fox said, "I listened in the hall for a good while, but I didn't want to intrude,"

"What, you gonna offer the same thing Falco did?" Wolf was peeved. "As Leon and I both said-"

"I was going to offer me talking to Peppy and get your bounties cleared and get him to vouch for you to get the help you need," Fox said coolly as he took out a finished waffle and put it on a plate.

The pause that followed had Falco fidget in his seat. That was a good idea, a very good idea, especially since Peppy, didn't really hate Star Wolf. If he did, he would've already had the Great Fox stormed and Star Wolf would've been arrested. _There's no way Peppy doesn't know they're here. It makes sense, and if Fox is the one that asks, even better. Peppy loves all of us, I think, but he practically raised Fox._ Falco thought. He looked at the clock, 7:38 a.m.

Wolf sighed, "You can try, but I'm not going to get my hopes up."

"Alright, once we're done with breakfast I'll give him a call," Fox finished up the last of the waffles. "Falco, waffle iron's your's."

Falco got up, and began to rummage through the cabinets to find the chocolate chips. _This is all so weird,_ Falco thought, as he banged his head on the top of the cabinet, _I feel weird, I don't know how else to explain it, but thinking about everything that's happened since last night, I'm not sure what to think. All that matters right now is figuring out how to help Wolf, but a year ago we wouldn't have even dreamed of helping him. You change over time, I suppose._

Falco used the rest of the batter, mixing in the chocolate chips. He leaned against the kitchen counter, listening to the light conversation everyone was making. A part of him was glad they all moved on, and a part of him wanted to keep talking about it. Yes, he shouldn’t keep prying about it, it was Wolf’s business, and Wolf wasn’t obligated to explain to everyone what happened, but Falco didn’t want this to be shoved under the rug either. He hoped it wouldn’t be, at least, and he didn’t want to give up on helping Wolf get the real help he needed, and he was sure Fox wasn’t going to give up either. 

“Lombardi, your waffle is burning,” Panther said, smirking.

“AH!” Falco whipped open the waffle iron, and grabbed the rather charred waffle with his hands. He hissed, quickly turning on the sink and running his hand under the cool water. 

“You okay?” Slippy asked. Falco nodded.

“Good, that means I can laugh,” Leon chortled, Falco glaring at him. 

“Deep in thought, were you?” Panther was also amused, and if Falco wasn’t exhausted he would’ve already smacked both Leon and Panther. Backhanded.

“Yeah, I was,” Falco grabbed his plate and sat down. He’d used the rest of the batter, no point in wasting it. And it wasn’t completely burned, the waffle was just a bit crispier than normal. It was still edible. 

“What were you thinking about?” Krystal asked.

“Me,” Wolf said, “Obviously, because he’s so worried about me, he loves me,”

“Get bent.” Falco said with a mouthful of waffle.

“Chew with your mouth closed, Falco,” Slippy tutted. Falco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, _mom_ ,” Falco took another bite of it. It actually wasn’t that bad, maybe he’d “burn” his waffles more often. “You bet your asses I’m going back to bed, can’t stand any of you,”

8:15 a.m. CST

Falco had passed out on the couch, Wolf having gone back to his room. Leon and Panther had gone right with Wolf, more than likely at Wolf’s request. Falco didn’t blame him, he wouldn’t want to be left alone either. Especially since he’d woken up in his room when it happened, it has to feel weird in there. Falco shifted to lay more comfortably on the couch. He felt someone tap his shoulder. Go away.

Another tap. Falco remained unmoving, hoping that they’d think he was passed out and wouldn’t be waking up. They instead, shook him. “Alright, alright, what?” Falco sat up, lazily swatting at Fox’s hand.

“I talked to Peppy,” Fox said. Falco’s anger vanished.

“What did he say?”

Fox grinned, “He said yes,” Fox was so giddy with excitement, and Falco could agree, he was feeling the same. He was grinning, himself.

“What do we have to do?” Falco stood up, more awake than he had been all day. Should they go wake up Wolf? Should they wait until dinner to break the news to everyone? 

“He wants us to meet him in Corneria City in his office tomorrow at noon, so it’s a good thing we’re already headed in that direction, we should get there by tomorrow morning. Maybe he’ll even let us see him early,” Fox said, “I’ll admit, it took some convincing, his first response was no, but I persuaded him.”

“How did you persuade him?”

“I brought up the Aparoid Invasion, and the fact that the Lylat Wars was years ago, and that despite Sargasso being a hideout for outlaws and former Andross lackeys, they have otherwise been peaceful and haven’t done anything to disturb nearby planets, and it’s just what it’s purpose is: a hideout for outlaws to rest, but mostly the Aparoid Invasion,”

Falco crossed his arms, “Should we wake up Wolf and tell him? Or should we wait?”

“I was going to tell him after I told you, but he really does need to rest, and you do too, but I can afford to wake you up.” Fox gave Falco a light punch, “And I… know how Wolf feels right now, and I hate to be like that, but it’s worse than you feel,”

“Nah, I get that, but also,” Falco lightly punching Fox back, “That’s still for waking me up,”

Fox rubbed the offended spot on his arm, “Whatever, you big baby,” Fox walked away, “Get back to sleep, I’ll wake you when it’s time for dinner,”

Falco laid back down on the couch. He grabbed the little clock on the table and looked at the time. 1:30 p.m. He groaned, all but slamming it back down onto the table. He turned onto his side, facing towards the back of the couch. He hoped to drift back to sleep rather quickly, despite the anxiety he felt thinking about what the day ahead had planned for them.

_What if Peppy’s just doing this to get Star Wolf to Corneria?_

_What if he’s lying?_

Falco’s eyes shot open at the thought.

_He wouldn’t lie, especially to Fox, hell, Fox was the one who knew Peppy was still alive after we thought he sacrificed himself for us to get us into the Aparoid Homeworld. He wouldn’t lie._

Falco couldn’t go back to sleep.

_Right?_

1:32 p.m. CST

Falco never mentioned the thought of Peppy lying to anyone else, but he could tell they were all worried about the same thing as they waited outside of Peppy’s door. 11:58 a.m. Dinner the night before had been great, they celebrated for Wolf, despite the lupine saying it wasn’t that big of a deal. He’d also further explained to Krystal and Slippy what had happened, and Krystal offered to teach Wolf how to meditate. Fox chimed in saying it did help in it’s own way, if he allowed it to. Wolf had said he’d think about it. We all should’ve meditated before we left, that way we wouldn’t be so high strung… more than normal. Falco thought, bobbing his leg up and down as he sat in one of the few chairs outside of Peppy’s office. Was it even an office? Peppy was general of the Cornerian Army, would it be called an office?

Falco decided to keep calling it an office, they all called it that anyway and it wasn’t that important, because the door was opening. Falco noticed Leon’s hand slipping into his jacket, probably for a knife, how security didn’t catch it when they came in and got checked, Falco had no clue, but he was certainly impressed, and kind of glad. All of their weapons had been confiscated at the door, which was standard, but it didn’t help their nerves.

“Right on time!” Peppy said, “Come in, all of you, we’ll get everything sorted out,”

Falco heard Wolf take a deep breath, and he realized he was doing the same. Here goes nothing. Falco could see out of the corner of his eye a clock on the wall. They were in fact, on time.

12:00 p.m. CST.

“First meeting, are you nervous?” Falco asked. Wolf shook his head. He’s nervous

“I’ve already met her once before, shouldn’t be too different,” Wolf said. Peppy had introduced Dr. Bruce to them during their meeting. Wolf had been peeved at first that Peppy had gone and chosen a psychiatrist for him without him, but then Peppy said Dr. Bruce was the only one who would do it.

“It’s supposed to be different, though, she’s going to ask you a lot of questions and she’s going to want to know everything, beginning to end,” Falco said. He was going off what he could remember Fox talking about with his sessions that he went to, and still goes to occasionally when needed. More than occasionally now, Fox still had frequent nightmares about the Aparoids.

“I know,” Wolf cracked his knuckles. Falco had figured out that it was Wolf’s ‘nervous twitch.’ “I just hope she doesn’t give up after the first meeting,”

“She’s not going to, and if she does, she’s shitty for it,” Falco kept his voice down, the waiting room being near silent, only a couple other people waiting with them. They wouldn’t look at them, mostly because of Wolf, which Falco had to remind himself that despite the bounties on Star Wolf being cleared, it was going to take awhile for the general populace to be okay with them. At least Wolf got Sargasso back, and Peppy talking to him about possibly recognizing it as an official territory of the Lylat System? Unreal.

Wolf slouched in his seat. “Falco, why did you offer to bring me here?”

Falco paused, “After that night, when I stayed up with you, I don’t know, I found myself, constantly looking at the clock. I usually do when I feel like I’ve got no time, like I need to get it done before it runs out. And, for who knows what reason, I felt like I was running out of time to help you. But you know what?”

“What?”

“There’s always time,”

Wolf chuckled, "Not for everything, in space when you're in a dogfight, you've got no time, you have to go with your gut instinct and not worry, every split second counts and you have to move"

"But this isn't a dogfight, I'm a bird." Falco smiled at his own lame joke. Wolf laughed. Falco had discovered puns and really lame jokes were the easiest way to get Wolf to laugh. It was a weird sound and he wasn't quite used to hearing it yet, it was kind of ugly in a way, but it was also one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard from Wolf. Falco bent down and scratched his leg. He cringed at the feeling of the metal under his fingertips that couldn't scratch the itch. Wolf gave a sympathetic smile. He knew.

The door opened, Dr. Bruce smiling at them. She was a kind looking salamander, and if it weren’t the fact she had a doctorate, Falco would’ve guessed she was still in her 20’s, but no, she was pushing into her 40’s. Her smile was warm, it made Falco feel a bit better.

“Wolf O’Donnell?” 

Falco squeezed Wolf’s hand. “You got it, I’ll be here when you’re done,”

“It’s going to be awhile,” Wolf murmured.

“Then I’ll wait awhile,” Falco gestured to the clock, “I’ve got all the time in the universe,”

3:00 p.m. CST.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright!! Huge thank you to my friend Foxy for reading whatever I sent him and being so supportive while I wrote this. Also huge thank you to him for letting me use his headcanon for Falco about his legs, which can be found here: https://iglioatelle.tumblr.com/post/186198908397/falco-headcanon-time-so-basically-i-hc-him-to-be
> 
> I swear I will someday write more than just oneshots but!! That's all I can seem to churn out for now.


End file.
